Truth hurts!
by 1luverofmusic
Summary: This is a fanfic based on dotty moments in Fast 8 both existing and ones that I would have liked to have seen myself. I felt Letty's character was too understanding about the huge revelation so there is elements of hurt/sadness but I intend to make it a happy ending;)
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys this is my first F &F fanfic. I am a huge fan I just didn't have the courage to write a story about it but tonight I dunno I just had the urge :) I was gravely disappointed the baby was Dom's as I heard of another screening where they just decided to keep the baby even though it wasn't Dom's. Anyway this is just moments from the movie and bits I would've liked to have seen in the movie between Dotty. Kind of my way of trying to fill in the gaps and make the situation a bit more shall we say realistic on the emotional response side. R&R:) _**

Letty's POV: (Russia)

DOM! I screamed. This can't be happening again, I can't loose him. I knew he came back to us when he pulled upfront with me in his charger, that cold, stone expression he had in New York was gone. I couldn't help but smile at him, the relief I felt in that moment was so surreal. He was back, back with us, back with me!

I looked in shock as his car flew over the submarine, hitting off the side of it sending the charger and Dom tumbling across the iced landscape. No, No, No! I shouted I had to get to him. Everything was in flames and knowing just how much NOS was in his charger and the millions of gallons of fuel in that submarine it wasn't long until it all exploded. We were so close to reuniting I wouldn't let anything get in my way of reaching my husband, so I put my foot on the accelerator and held my breath approaching the scene. The whole team followed behind, an explosion was imminent and we all knew it. I could see him in the distance rolling along the ice trying to protect himself from getting more injuries. My heart was in my mouth the whole time as I tried so hard to reach him. At a quick glance I could see the submarine shaking, any moment now, I had to get to him, I had to.

I shifted into to last gear, my soul focus on him. With a sharp halt I broke in front of him and the flames engulfed everything. I quickly took cover but the heat was unimaginable, so viscous and crude. Beads of sweat ran down my face and my heart was beating a million miles a minutes. As soon as I felt it was remotely safe to touch the door I went along knowing how much I longed to feel his embrace again.

It felt like slow motion as I walked to him, he was the only thing I could see and think about right now. Seeing him, knowing he was back made my eyes water. I was just so relieved, so happy I could hold him again. He took me in his strong arms as if he'd never let me go. I instantly felt that security and safety he always made me feel. I felt his breath beside my ear, he whispered "you know I never left you letty and you know I never will". I couldn't muster to say many words so the only way I reassured him was with an " I know". I was just so happy in his embrace, I never wanted to leave but he drew back and looked deeply into my eyes. Those eyes, so warm and comforting yet they had a sadness in them at the moment. " I have so much to tell you" he said regretfully and even though I wondered what could have possibly possessed him to ride for that bitch I really didn't care at that time. So I did what I'd missed so much, I kissed him and soon enough he brought his hand to my face, making it deeper, more needy, more passionate. After all this feels so long overdue.

Eventually the team returned to there cars as they prepared to leave this unforgettable day, Dom took my hand in his and we walked to my car. Ramsey had decided to ride with Tej, I think the whole team new we needed each other right now, I think they knew just how lost I was without Dom the last few days. I'm not one to share my feelings but even I know this time it was incredibly hard to keep them in. I couldn't stop doubting myself. He had gone off and left me again but this time there was no cops, there was no known reason to leave. Things were so good..we had been on our honeymoon enjoying the Cuban spirit and the freedom , I even opened up to him about my thoughts on starting a family of our own and then soon enough he was gone. I had thoughts he may never come back to me but I lived in hope as our teams faith in him dwindled so quickly. Nothing has ever hurt me so much but to see that blonde bitch kiss him right in front of me, that's when I couldn't hold out any longer, my sorrow was plastered on my face for everyone to see. The pain so unbearable that letting my guard down never came to mind, just thoughts of him and what I could possibly do to get him back.

As I drove following behind the team a million thoughts ran through my head about what he was going to tell me, what would happen after this and if things could just pick up from where we left off. Dom's hand rested on my thigh as the fatigue took over him and he lay back on the seat asleep. He looked so disheveled, like he hadn't slept in a year. I noticed faint wrinkles I'd never see before, he must be so stressed out, so worried. It broke my heart to see him like this but watching him sleep gave me the piece of mind that he would be ok, we would be ok.

I knew if he were awake our inevitable conversation wouldn't have started as I feel it's too grave to discuss after today, i think all in due time he will reveal his secrets behind aiding this Cipher bitch to me... I trust him!

 ** _\- Next chapter will be that dreaded reveal of baby Toretto. Personally I was quite disappointed that the baby turned out to be truly his and I couldn't get over how understanding Letty came across in the movie. I feel she has ever right to be upset and angry. Anyway I hope you like this story and all reviews are welcome so plz leave a few;)_** -


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry guys I know I said this chapter was going to be 'THAT TALK' but I thought I'd hold out a little longer and maybe get into Dom's head about the situation. I know this wasn't deliberate or intentional by him and I know that he truly loves her so I wrote his thoughts on the situation. After all Letty is 'the most important person in [his] universe'.**_

 _ **By the way your reviews were so encouraging thank you so much, I really appreciate them and how well received the first chapter was;)**_

 _ **Also I had no disclaimer in my first chp so here it is. I don't own any of these characters, unfortunately!**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy, please review and share your thoughts:)**_

 _Chp 2 (On the plane returning from Russia):Dom's POV_

She was sprawled out on the bed looking so peaceful, it made my heart break thinking of what I've done to her, how what I'm going to tell her is going to possibly break her. I mean it's indescribable how elated I felt as she lay next to me in Cuba , opening up to me about our future, the possibility of having our own kids. I never thought I'd get to have that with her because of the life we lived, I wasn't even sure if she would ever have the desire to have kids and to be honest even though family is the most important thing to me, if she didn't want that it was ok because she really is the only family I need. However when she told me I felt so much joy thinking of the possibility of one day having a little girl with letty's curly, dark hair and my big brown eyes and a small little boy with dark, whisky curls and her glossy green eyes running around in the garage, it made my heart leap. I hadn't realised how much I wanted that, I really did want that with her. I'd have been more than willing to never live on adrenaline rushes again just to witness the love our child could give me, the love and knowledge I could share with them and to see Letty love someone we both created, who had a little of me and her. I would love to venture this experience with her but now the circumstances are different, they will always be different and that's all because of me. This isn't what I wanted but still that instant love I felt when I seen my little boy for the first time melted my heart and my worries, the thoughts of the unruly circumstance didn't kill me any longer because I had so much love in that moment.

As I watched her closely draw and release each breath I sighed, I'm so afraid this might ruin us, our relationship but worse still I feared it could ruin her. I had taken away her chance of ever giving me, her husband, my first child. I took away her chance of that once in a lifetime opportunity you can share with your partner as you prepare to welcome a new experience, to welcome a child into the world with all of each others attributes in one, the whole experience feeling so new and exciting for you both. I know we could still have kids of our own but I know it can't feel the same. A wife should bear all her husband's children out of their unconditional love for each other but because of me Letty may take on the role of a stepmother before all else, before she is able to give us a child. It will of course be her first but it will never be mine and it pains me that we have this cross to bear if she ever forgave me for taking away this massive choice we should have been able to make together.

The pain in my chest was so heart wrenching as I continue to gaze at her beauty. I rubbed my hand up and down her back softly riling her tank top up slightly revealing horrible black and blue bruises all over her back and torso. I couldn't believe my eyes, she must be in pain, I know she's a strong woman but these bruises are so fresh and harsh it has to hurt. As I gently refrained my fingers away, afraid she might be very tender, she moaned slightly. I turned and lay next to her face. Her eyes we half open, full of sleep but a hint of wonder in them too. "Baby what happened to you, who did this?" I whispered as I brushed away a lock of dark hair that had fallen upon her face. "One of the security guys wouldn't give up, he was too tall and strong, I tried to get him down but he managed to batter me up a lot before I got a hold on him. Don't worry bubba I got my revenge , I hit him in the balls and sent him flying into the submarine's blades" she smiled and I chuckled lightly "that's my girl" I laughed as I continued to brush my hand across her face. "Are you hurting baby? Would you like some ice? I don't want your bruising to get worse or for you to get all stiff and feel even more sore" I said dolefully. "Yes I'm feeling a bit tender but don't worry babe I have a wonderful husband to take care of me" she smiled playfully. I chuckled " so, is this wonderful husband of yours going to get some ice?" I smiled. "That would be great Dom, thank you", she pecked me on the lips " I'll be back!" I said as I left her lying on the bed.

I entered the planes front room to fetch the ice and I wrapped it up in a two cloths. Before I returned to her I filled a glass of water, she had seemed pale and slightly hot to the touch when I lay next to her a moment ago, this guy really did a number on her. If I was there god only knows what I would've done. The anger boiled inside me thinking of him throwing my wife around, I know she has killed him but if I were there he would've been sorry if I got my hand's on him. I drifted out of my thoughts conscious of the ice melting and her alone hurting, I grabbed the stuff and brought it to her.

Her eyes were closed again so I crept up quietly to her taking one of the now damp cloths and placing it tenderly over her forehead. I let it lay there as I took the other cloth with the ice in it and placed it on her side. With the glacial touch she flinched becoming more alert. "Baby it's alright rest, you took a fair hit today, let me take care of you! I'm back now". I rubbed her arm softly, trying to get her to relax again. "But Dom today was rough for you to, you need rest". She was always concerned of my wellbeing, she truly is the best wife. "I got to sleep a little in the car remember and I won't be able to sleep now anyway unless I know your alright, ok?" She nodded faintly. "Now try and go to sleep...soon enough I'll be curled up beside you doing the same, once I get you looked after ok babe?" I lay a benign kiss upon her cheek and she eased back deeper into the bed but continued to fight with the tiredness that consumed her. I wanted her to rest, sleep so she could recuperate after the events from today so I murmured "here drink some of this to help you cool down and then rest for me ok?, you went through a lot today so please don't fight your tiredness , we won't get back to New York for another few hours anyway". She nodded weakly, her body longed to sleep so I helped her to take a few sips of the water and she lay back down. She fell into a slumber within a few minutes as I kept applying the ice to different bruises all over her body.

She is the strongest woman I've ever known but for anyone to not be wrecked after a day like this would be impossible, plus I secretly loved when she let me help her. It didn't happen very often but when it did I cherished it knowing I was the only one she'd ever show her vulnerability to, it made me feel like I could do her justice and be the husband she deserved.

I know telling her won't be easy so I just focus on the beauty in this moment. If I have to loose her for this, I'll understand and respect her decision but I know my life will never be complete again. She is my heart, my soul, the most important person in my universe and I will never forgive myself for loosing her.

 _ **So this is chapter two guys I really hope you like it. As I was writing I kind of slipped into thinking of how much Letty got pushed around that day and thought to myself how could she not be in a bad way after that. Plus I think this moment can truly show Dom's love for her and his true intentions, to protect her. I've kind of developed this differently to my original plan but I'm happy with this as I think it allows us to see just how much Dom loves her and just how much Letty trusts him to be able to let her guard down. I really hope you like this, please let me know and review or PM me anytime!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys. Thank you so much for all your support so far, I'm so happy your enjoying this story. I feel that you're all anticipating 'the talk' so I was nervous to write it and I found it hard sometimes because I really want to do it justice and for you to like it. So here is 'the talk pt1' I really hope you like it. R &R!_**

3rd person:

They arrived the next morning at around 10 o'clock to their temporary New York apartment since 1327 was being rebuilt. They are both wrecked, exhausted from the journey and events but they both knew they couldn't put off that inevitable conversation anymore, it was going to be today.

They walked into their apartment hand in hand a sense of relief falling on both of them. Letty turned to Dom and gave him a light smile. It was good to be home but she was anxious to see what was to come. She walked to their bedroom and put down what little bags she had as Dom followed suit and then he headed for the kitchen. All their stuff from Cuba was still lying around untidily because they literally had no time to unpack before the job in Berlin. Letty stared at it for a moment remembering the amazing moments they shared together. She had never seen Dom so happy and to be honest she loved it there too, the people, the culture , everything really. Her brow furrowed thinking of how they could have stayed longer but duty called and that was their life, she accepted that but she couldn't deny when Dom told her Hobbs had a job for them she felt a little disappointed.

Disregarding her thoughts she jumped back on the king sized bed letting out a sigh at the soft touch of the sheets. "Babe I'll be back in 15 minutes, I'm just going to pick up some food for us just to keep us going until the weekend, there's literally nothing here" Dom called peeping in the door. " I don't want my woman getting hungry" he chuckled. I smiled putting my hands up as I lay in the bed giving him the signal to come over. I pulled him down to me and we exchanged three quick kisses "see you soon" he said giving me one last peck. "Ok" I said as he left while I slowly let the sleep once again take over me.

Dom's POV:

I had to tell Letty today, Shaw will probably drop Marcus off tomorrow once they're back and landed. As I walked past one of the shop aisles I saw a little boy trying to reach for a packet of sweets as his mother told him "no,no,no hunny". I smiled at him, he made me think of finally meeting Marcus properly tomorrow and being able to give him a hug...I couldn't wait honestly but of course theses happy thoughts were clouded by the guilt and anxiety I felt about telling Letty. I really am afraid to tell her, I truly believe we can get past this because of her loyalty and love, however I know it will take time for her to heal, for us to heal - it will take a lot of time. I've started our family already whether or not she considers it like that and unfortunately I can't change anything. Of course I love my little boy but in my heart I feel the guilt and remorse for letting this happen.

Without a doubt I wanted my first baby to be with Letty, she's the only person I ever imagined myself to have that with but life has changed our plans and I only hope and pray she can find it in her heart to love Marcus and raise him with me. She's such a caring person but I know with all the hurt I've caused her through the years I don't know if it's possible to find the heart to forgive me again and to face my consequence everyday by trying to love my son like her own.

My thoughts drifted elsewhere when the boy started to cry and beg his mother for the sweets. I laughed to myself as he used his charm and doughy eyes so his mother couldn't resist but give them to him. Kids, they really are so clever.

I finished picking up then stuff and loaded the charger and then I headed back to the apartment bracing myself for the conversation that could change everything.

3rd person:

Dom walked into the apartment with the bags and started to put away the shopping. "Hey" a sleepy Letty said lightly, she gave him a weak smile as she started to help put away the food. They both knew it was time to talk, time to address their new impending issues. So when everything was put away Dom grabbed Letty's hand and gently guided her to the sitting room. They sat on the couch facing each other, the apprehension evident on their faces. Dom kept Letty's hand in his rubbing soft circles on the front, a way to give them both a small bit of looked at her deeply seeing she was showing a placid, composed manner even though he knew for sure that she was worried.

"Baby firstly I want you to know that I love you so much...please always remember that and that you will always be my soulmate, my ride or die" he said quietly. Her expression was hard as she started to panic realising how serious Dom had become and so quickly. This was going to be big she thought, so she let out a deep breath, bracing herself for what he was going to say.

"I'm going to be straight and honest with you because I know this will be hard enough to accept without me prolonging the issue" he stated.

"Ok" she sighed trying to relieve the tight feeling occurring in her chest. "As you know already when I thought you where dead I was seeing Elena." Elena? she thought, how could she be involved in this. "And it turns out we conceived a son around the time I found out about you working for shaw... Elena never told me because she knew that I could never love her like I loved you and she knew that I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing there was a possibility you where out there and I never looked."

"A son", she muffled in a barley audible tone. "You have a son?"

The tears started to show in her eyes as the revelation sunk in. He had a child with Elena, she gave him his first born, his first boy. Letty let out a sharp breath reflecting the amount of shock she was in. Her face was turned away from Dom, she just stared at the wall.

"Yes and Cipher came to me in Cuba with a proposition to ride for her or else she would kill him and Elena... she kidnapped them Letty, I watched Elena die right in front of me and I was then all he had...So I had to do what she asked" he said remorsefully.

Dom's heart was racing, as he watched Letty's distressed body language. She was nonchalantly sitting there probably trying to answer a million unanswered questions in her head. Dom didn't think she even heard anything he said after she heard of his son. It broke his heart to see how much pain he was causing her again.

"Letty baby say something" as he touched her her arm trying to shift her gaze back to him.

She turned slowly staring him dead in the eye, tear stains ran down her cheek. "Say something, what am I supposed to say Dom? tell me what you want to hear huh", she shook her head in response. "You have a baby, you have a baby with someone else" she whimpered. "I'm the one who's supposed to give that to you, I'm your wife!" she shrieked staring painfully at him. She looked up, her face scrunched up to prevent anymore tears. "This can't be happening, you've yet again managed to shut me out...you've left me with an ultimatum, I know you can't abandon your son so it's left to me to make the choice of whether to stay or go right?" She said with a hint of anger.

"Letty..." he begged "no Dom don't...nothing you say right now can help the situation so don't, just don't! It hurts too much." She got up of the couch and attempted to wipe the tears falling down her face.

"Do you know what this means, it means you have taken away something that was rightfully mine. You've taken away my right as your wife to give you and experience having our first child together...to go through all the firsts and learn to love and protect our baby" she exhaled. She turned to look at him " you will already have that, you will know how to love and care for your child, he's yours so it will be easy for you but do you know hard it will be for me to watch you experience that once in a lifetime that we should have had while I take the back seat because he's not mine and I won't ever have that benign connection you can only have with your child.. do you know how that's going to feel?" She paced around the room, shaking from her distress .

Dom got up and approached her wearily as she couldn't bare to look at him. He stood in front of her, her eyes were so red, puffy from tears. He placed his hands on her arms, "Letty I know how hard this is to accept, if it were the other way around I don't know how I would cope" he said gazing at her with sorrow, it pained him so much to see her hurting. " but I know your a strong, compassionate woman with such a loving heart that you could learn to love him like your own but I'm definitely not expecting you to... whatever way you want to deal with this I will respect so if you believe this is too much to overcome and leaving me is the best option I will let you go, even though you will take my heart with you" he said regretfully.

"You are my forever and I still want nothing more than that future we talked about in Cuba but I know my actions have hindered that so if you leave me I will deal with that consequence because after all I've ever put you through, I've realised I truly don't deserve a woman like you."

"Dom" she whispered as she let him envelop her into a hug. She was shaking in his embrace as she couldn't muster the strength to distain more tears. She sobbed, cried so hard in his arms grabbing hold of him to keep any sense of strength. In the midsts of this, a tear slowly made its way down his face because he was heartbroken over what he'd done to her, done to their future.

DOM'S POV:

I let her hold onto me until she eventually started to calm down. As soon as she let go my worries creeped back started making her way to the door before I said "where are you going?"

She turned hastily with such a blank, expressionless face saying " I need to be alone to be able to think about this and how it will change my life. I need time to wrap my head around this, I just can't stay with you while I'm trying to figure it out, it's too difficult so I'm going for a drive"

"No Letty stay here! Please, I'll go... it's my fault we're in this situation and I don't want you driving in this state of shock alone, it's too dangerous so stay , please" I pleaded.

She let out a weak "Alright" as she made her way to our bedroom.

I've never felt so disheartened in my lifetime, I feel like such a failure. I've failed her, broken our vows and she still managed to find faith in me when no one else could...can I ever learn and actually be the man she deserves."

My mind was fried from all the questions in my head, maybe a drive would be good right now...after all the open road helps you think about where you've been and where your going. I walked out with the greatest sadness looking back at the apartment wondering if I had just lost my ride or die forever.

 ** _That's the first half of 'the talk' I think it's such a big deal that it would be impossible to continue talking in that state of shock, so I'll put up pt2 soon. I really hope you liked this I tired soooo hard to make it good and satisfactory I can only hope it will be well received by you. Thanks for all the comments so far, please continue reviewing it's very rewarding and it encourages me to keep going. Thank you!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update. I've been studying for exams and I also got the flu this week so everything came on top of me and I had no time to write. Again I am very sorry because you've**_ **given me great support with this story, your reviews are so lovely...thank you so is pt2 of 'the talk', I hope you like it. R &R**

Letty sat on the bed full of hysteria and confusion over what she just heard. She honestly couldn't believe it. Did the universe hate her? Was she a bad person or something to be given so many curve balls in her lifetime.

A child! A baby boy! Dom's son!

She just couldn't fathom any form of reason to this situation. She just thought of how ironic it was that she fessed up to Dom about wanting kids and now she finds out he already has one- and not by her which hurt the most.

A tear rolled down her cheek. She felt that's all she'd been doing the past week was cry so she brushed it off in annoyance. She combed her hands through her hair, her body wrecked with shock. What am I going to do she thought.

As she sat on the edge of the bed for the best of an hour she came to realise a lot of things. She knew deep down that loving the little boy wouldn't be the problem after all he was Dom's son, his blood, an innocent little thing with no choice in the matter. The problem was coming to terms with the fact that having her own kids would be different now. She knew Dom would love them most definitely but the whole experience would be completely different to what she imagined. I mean it took her so long to realise she wanted this, that she imagined so many times what the experience would be like to only now find out it would be nothing like that. She also felt she had been pushed back in taking the next step with Dom, the hurt he has put her through is too much and she doesn't think it's right to bring another child into their world of anger and rage if she could never forgive him. She knew that's what it would be like, she loves him..she really does but dealing with this she has to think of herself...if she would live the rest of her life resenting him for this and then put their own kids in a situation where their parents were always arguing or fighting. She would never want that after what she witnessed with her parents so she knew the only important question she had to ask was 'can you truly forgive him?'

A few hours later her message alert went off. She reached over to the drawer, grabbing the phone feeling calmer at this point. It was a text from Dom. She sat up eagerly to read what he said.

Hey,

I know this is hard and I'm not expecting anything from you, nothing at all but please just remember that I love you so much you are my everything and I will be forever trying to be the man you deserve because you deserve the world and more. I know that you need time for yourself so I'll head away somewhere for as long as you need, let me know when you want more answers... I'll be waiting.

Love you always,

Dom Xxx

She couldn't help but smile a little, she really loved this man. He had her heart from day one without a doubt. She realised then and there the answer to her question. She would always forgive him, he had her heart and she could never neglect the vows they made. She would never be willing to let go of them. This was fate and Dom's little boy was a blessing. They both valued family so much and now they're family just got bigger. This little boy didn't get to choose his family but she vowed to make him always feel loved by them because none of this could ever be his fault and she would never make it feel that way. She texted him back immediately, wanting to talk about their new plans for the future.

 _Dom it's ok you don't have to do that, come home...it's ok. I've realised things since you've been gone and I want to talk things through with you. It will definitely take time to adjust and deal with this but I'll never be willing to give up on us that easy after all we've endured ._

So comer home to meXx

Dom returned a couple of hours later. He turned the key slowly in the door unsure if she'd be awake. Sure enough as he walked he heard the noise from the tv. He walked into the sitting room and her eyes met his. With a flick of the remote she turned the tv off and detangled herself from a blanket. She walked over to him slowly and wrapped her arms around his muscular frame.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I reacted badly on the spot like that I..."

"Ssh don't apologise for anything you've never had anything to be sorry for," he stopped her brushing a hand through her hair. She pulled back to look up at him.

"Babe, over the last few hours I've realised what this could bring to our lives and I've contemplated on whether or not I can except it. The truth is I could never love anyone like I love you and when I made those vows I was doing it because I wanted this to be eternal and it will be cause my love for you will never leave and I know that's true with all my heart," she proclaimed with utmost sincerity in her was taken back by her beauty in that moment, he truly was so lucky.

" I will keep my promise to ride with you and I will promise you now to love your son as best I can because none of this is his fault, faith brought him to us."

Dom was overcome with what she said, she was so earnest and sincere how could he have done so much to her.

He reached for her hand,"Letty you're the most amazing woman I've ever known and I feel nothing but honour to call someone so selfless and good-hearted my wife. Right now I promise to do right by you and from this day forward, I promise to make you know how much you mean to me and that you've made the right choice to stand by me."

She smiled cherishing his words knowing he was being truthful, he did love her. She let out a gasp at what he did next. He pulled out a small diamond, silver ring from his jean pocket. Her hand instantly covered her mouth in awe.

"Letty we have eternity in this moment and I promise you forever, I love you," and with that he slipped the ring on her finger, basking in delight.

"Dom you didn't have to do this I told you before your word is enough," she exclaimed investigating the ring in the shine from the sunlight.

"I know but I want you to truly know I'm in this forever and that I love you so much."He pulled her in close as she mumbled "I know," and they kissed relieving the days tension.

Afew minutes later they sat on the couch discussing what was to come."You do realise this will take me awhile to adjust to, I love you and all but this is a huge deal and I want you to understand I can't just pick up where we left off, it'll take time."

He nodded reassuringly "of corse baby I'm not expecting that, I'm just so thankful that you are willing to go through this with me and to continue to stand by me. I cannot be more grateful to you and I know Marcus will love you just as much as I do."

"Marcus, his name is Marcus?" she asked with a half smile.

"Not exactly it's his middle name. You see Elena wanted me to give him his first name but it wouldn't feel right for me to name him unless you could pick it with me too. You are going to be the mother figure in his life and he truly is so lucky to have that so I want you to help me pick his first name," Dom beamed.

"Ok, I would like that and I know I'm not his mother but I promise Dom that I'll try to love him like my own. I will never make him feel less worthy to me I swear it," she said in a serious tone.

" I know trust me, you've such a good heart I know that'll he'll be loved and cared for so deeply by you. I love you so much don't ever forget it."

They embraced again not wanting to ever let go. They were both so happy to be in a good place again and they now both looked forward to welcoming the newest Toretto into the family.

 **Thats the revelation dealt with, hope you liked it. I have ideas for this story if you want me to continue it, perhaps the barbecue end scene next. Let me know if you want me to continue. R &R :)**


End file.
